Dulce Beso Sabor A Pan
by YamixTeaLover
Summary: One-Shot; Una mañana típica mañana entre Anzu y Atem, tambien información al final sobre mi fic de Rock & Love.


**Dulce Beso Matutino Con Sabor a Pan:**

Eran ya las 8:30 de la mañana en aquel pequeño pueblo, los rayos del sol se colaban por el cortinaje de una pequeña casa; Una pequeña mesa de noche, al lado de una cama matrimonial un poco desareglada, que aun contenía a dos personas durmiendo en ella. Ropa estaba tirada en el piso, al igual que muchos objetos que slían estar encima de algunas mesitas, y en general, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Una blanca y delicada mano salió de entre las sábanas en busca del reloj que se suponía debia estar en la mesita, mas se sorprendió al sentir el espacio vacío.

Una cabeza salio de entre las sabanas de la cama, Era una chica de mas o menos 20 años, tenía sus cabellos totalmente revueltos, de color castaño hasta los hombros, junto con unos somnolientos ojos azules que no paraban de mirar a la pequeña mesa de noche vacía. Con cansancio, se aproximó al borde de la cama en busca del reloj perdido, y efectivamente allí estaba, tirado en el piso. Aproximó su mano lentamente hacia el pequeño aparato que estaba bocabajo, y le dio vuelta mientras lo agarraba. En menos de cinco segundos sus ojos se abrieron completamente olvidando todo el sueño que había estado pesandoles.

-¡Voy a llegar tarde!- exclamó con un gran grito, soltó el reloj que cayó hasta el suelo en un sonoro golpe y fue pisoteado por la chica, quien salió con un gran brinco de la cama, arrastrando las sabanas para taparse a sí misma; corrió dirigiendose hacia un pequeño armario justo en frente de la cama.

El ruido y el hecho de que le quitaban la comoda y tibia sábana que le cubría despertó a la otra persona en la cama, vió con cara somnolienta como la castaña corría poniendose la ropa. Era un hombre blanco, tenía el cabello de tres colores y desordenado como la chica, sus ojos eran color violeta intensos.

-¿Qué paso…?- Le pregunto con una voz débil aquel acompañante, quien compartía la cama con ella hacía algunos segundos, mientras ella se subía unos jeans color negro a las apuradas.

-¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Tengo que hacer una presentación en la academia y no puedo llegar tarde!- Salió del cuarto dirigiendose al baño para peinarse y cepillarse los dientes, Corriendo mientras se abrochaba una camisa color verde. El chico solo se levanto perezosamente, agarro unos pantalones del piso, se los puso y salió de la habitación. Solo para ver como la chica saltaba para ponerse los zapatos con el cepillo de dientes aun metido en la boca dirigiendose a la cocina, aunque ahora tenía el cabello más desenredado que antes.

Se recostó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mientras veía que ella terminaba de lavarse los dientes en el lavabo. Para luego agarrar un pequeño pan y meterlo en la tostadora, y luego meter algunas cosas en su maleta que estaba en la mesa.

-¿Te llevo..?- dijo agarrando las llaves que estaban colgando justo a su lado, se sentía un poco mal ya que fue el mismo quien tiro la alarma al piso por accidente la noche pasada, y de paso la mantuvo despierta hasta tarde, quería al menos ayudarla con algo.

-No, gracias. No quiero que vayas conduciendo medio-desnudo por toda la ciudad por mi culpa, además, tengo licensia, puedo conducir yo solita.- respondió confidente, cerrando su bolso para luego agarrar las llaves de sus manos.

-Tambien recuerda que tenemos que vernos con los chicos a las 6 en punto.- Le recordó de el chico, a lo que ella solo asintió.

-Uhmm… Anzu… - empezó a decir mientras levantaba un dedo.

-¡¿Qué!- Lo miro con una mirada enojada, realmente estaba apurada y lo ultimo que necesitaba era que el la retrasara.

-Tu camisa esta mal abrochada.- Dijo calmado, a lo que ella suspiró y en medio de algunas maldiciones se empezó a desabrochar la camisa para volversela a abrochar. Justamente la tostadora soltó el pan que estaba calentando desde hace rato, a lo que ella corrio a agarrarlo y rápidamente untarle un poco de mantequilla. El empezo a mirar a la cocina, al parecer esta ves no tendría un delicioso desayuno hecho para él por su querida novia.

-¿Y mi desayuno…?- Perguntó un poco triste, ya sabiendo la respuesta que la castaña le daría.

-Hay cereal en la alacena y leche fría en el refrigerador, creo ya sabes que hacer con eso, ¿no?.- Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, tratando de animarlo, mientras se ponia el pan en la boca y se guindaba el bolso al hombro, él se acercó a la puerta trasera que tenía la cocina y se la abrió por pura cortesía. Ella salió rapidamente de la casa.

-Ejpefa, she me orvidaba…- pudo escucharla exclamando, se regresó un par de pasos, deteniéndose justo en frente de él y quitándose el pan finalmente de la boca.

Inesperadamente, ella le planto un pequeño y fugaz beso en la boca para despedirse, mientras el simplemente se quedó paralizado ante el contacto de sus labios contra los suyos propios. Antes de que el siquiera pudiera reaccionar, ella se alejo corriendo hacia su auto y cuando él apenas se dio cuenta, su auto pasó justo en frente de la casa.

Puso su mano justamente donde su boca, aquel beso tenía sabor a pan con mantequilla y hasta le había pegado migajas a toda su cara. Pero eso no importaba para nada, a él no le importaba por lo menos. Ese había sido uno de los mejores besos de toda su vida.

-Rayos, ¿que voy a hacer conmigo…?- dijo en suspiro mientras daba la vuelta y se disponía a hacerse desayuno.

========================================================0

Ookay…! Esta cosa la tenia en la cabeza, de nuevo… es un pequeño one-shot sobre una escena que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza, de hecho, creo que debería llamarse drabble…?

Como sea, espero que les guste, ultimamente no he estado escribiendo como debería… :(

Como sea… este debería ser como... una vista hacia el futuro de mi fanfic Rock & Love…? No lo sé, la verdad creo que el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo que escriba de ese fic, creo que será un buen final para él. Además, he estado mas enfatizada en haver AMV's que en escribir fanfics. No se preocupen, estoy decidida en terminar de escribir el siguiente cap, y terminar con ese fanfic de una vez por todas.

Aunque la verdad me entristece un poco, he estado trabajando desde hace tanto tiempo, y hay un monton de escenas que quisiera escribir que vendrían en el futro, pero ahora que lo pienso, si lo hiciera el fanfic se quedaría sin rumbo al final, creo que el proximo capitulo hará bien de final.

Además, no se preocupen, si llego a tener la inspiración suficiente, tal vez escriba un capitulo extra, de qué se tratara es un secreto, claro está, pero me gustaria hacerlo también. XDD

Como sea espero que este pequeño one-shot les haya gustado, hace dos noches empece a pensar en como sería si ellos dos despertaran juntos, luego me la imagine corriendo por toda la casa por que llegaría tarde a alguna parte y entonces me vine con la idea de que el se derritiera por un simple beso matutino… XD


End file.
